charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Undertaker
The'' ''Undertaker sometimes called''' Taker 'is the titular protagonist and anti-hero of WWE. He is Kane's older half-brother and close friend in real life, he is Paul Bearer's best friend, he is Shawn Michaels and Triple H's best friend, he is also Brock Lesnar's arch-rival, he is the undead gothic wrestler and an anti-heroic protagonist from the WWE series game and in the live-action series, The Undertaker makes his debut in Survivor Series 1990 as a mystery partner of Ted Dibiase Sr.. In 1992, he turned Face, In 2002 in Raw, he turned Face once again after showing respect to Jeff Hardy while defending his Undisputed Champion. He appeared in MTV's Downtown and Celebrity Deathmatch as an recurring character. He also appeared in ''The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! ''as one of the main protagonists when he joins The Flintstones family to defeat CM Punkrock, Marble Henry and The Boulder Twins. He will appear in ''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania ''as the supporting anti-heroic protagonist. He appeared in the Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery 2 (now called Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon) as one of the anti-heroic protagonists when he serves as the new driving partner of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers and he has friendly terms with Mystery Inc. including his friends. His catchphrase is "Rest in Peace" by rolling his eyes up to fear his victims, his other catchphrase is "Burn in Hell". Trivia The Undertaker returned in 2018, announcing an very important message for his fans. In 2002, The Undertaker turned face once again, he becomes selfless, jovial, friendly, heroic and respectful person. He married Michelle McCool and they have a daughter named Kaia Faith Calaway. His real name is Mark William Calaway. The Undertaker will appear in 2018 in January along with Shawn Michaels and Triple H. The Undertaker has 3 daughters and 1 son with different women who had played a small role in the family. The Undertaker cut by Danger Liam.png The Undertaker 2 cut by Danger Liam.png Screenshot 2016-01-04-20-15-22 1.jpg 10350341 862579040455642 7767924123567193424 n.jpg The Undertaker in Scooby-Doo animated movie.png The Undertaker grins!.png Taker Surf's Up 2.png 21285bca69.jpg|The Undertaker with black and purple attires from 1994-1995 Purple Undertaker after turning the lights on.png 2l.jpg|The Undertaker in ''Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 Child Undertaker.png|The Undertaker in Camp WWE Taker's new look.png|The Undertaker with spiked long coat gfs_55449_2_23.jpg|The Undertaker in Smackdown Vs. Raw The Undertaker from Wrestlemania 31.png|The Undertaker's new look The Undertaker Wrestlemania 28.jpg|The Undertaker with short mohawk Revived Undertaker.png|The Undertaker revived tumblr_lrmkgmlqzg1qis6pso2_1280.jpg|The Undertaker in MTV's Downtown Taker!!!!.jpeg|The Undertaker in Celebrity Deathmatch Taker 2k16.png|The Undertaker in WWE 2k16 5004 - mask undertaker wwf.png|The Undertaker with grey phantom mask wwe_immortals___undertaker__render_2__by_wyruzzah-d9l379k.png|The Undertaker in WWE Immortals The Undertaker with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers.png|The Undertaker in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon undertaker_stat.png|The Undertaker in 2012 2012 taker.png|The Undertaker before he cuts his hair off 3080803581_1_3_DktgI7Jp.jpg|The Undertaker showing his short mohawk to Triple H before the match begins, after he cuts his hair off to no longer have long hair. The Undertaker Penguin.png|The Undertaker in Surf's Up 2: WaveMania The Undertaker.jpg|The Undertaker in 2017 live-action wrestling shows Screenshot_20170416-145226.png|The Undertaker exits at WrestleMania 33 after he lost the match with Roman Reigns. The Undertaker confronts John Cena.png|The Undertaker emerges from the darkness to accept John Cena's challenge Category:Fighters Category:WWE Category:Anti-Hero Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Revived characters Category:Video game characters Category:Neutral Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Exorcists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Rich characters Category:American Category:Characters who defeat the villains Category:Serious Category:Characters wear hat Category:Penguins Category:Humans Category:Characters who are biologically related to the villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Undead Characters Category:Devils Category:Monsters Category:Mentors Category:Priests Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Wrestlers Category:Hero Category:Fathers Category:Playable characters Category:Thought Forms Category:Amoral Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Omniscient Category:Cult Leaders Category:Famous characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Neutral Good